Victoria's Secret
by LethalBeauty
Summary: Ororo, Logan and a Victoria's Secret catalogue, nuff said
1. Default Chapter

There it was. Storm wrinkled her nose up in disgust and picked up the offensive commodity with the tips of her fingers. Jean watched with an expression of both wonder and amusement as the catalogue landed with a loud smack on the table in front of her. "You take it Jean. I cannot bear to look at it another moment. Why must they send it to me every month, when I simply detest it." Her tone was borderline whining, which was very unusual since Ororo was usually the first to put a whining child right back to their place. Jean frowned slightly; inwardly she felt almost a pang of pity for her dear friend. For her and Scott that particular catalogue was used very often, but Ororo just didn't have any use for the merchandise sold in it.  
  
"Well my issue was misplaced so I'll be glad to take it off your hands." Pulling the magazine toward her, she started to thumb through the pages, biting her lip to stifle the laugh when she heard Ororo groan. Scott walked into the den and his eyes drifted to the pages being flipped in front of his girlfriend. With a flash he was at her side, mumbling something about how he was ecstatic that the new issue was here again. Stopping at a certain page, he glided his finger across it and whispered something in Jean's ear, causing her cheeks to turn as red as her hair. Rolling her eyes, Ororo plopped down with a sigh at the other end of the table and watched the couple. This is ridiculous. How can one get excited over something like that?  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked gruffly when he noticed the sour expression on Ororo's face. She made a slight gesture with her hand in the general area of Scott and Jean and then with an exasperated groan covered her ears as Jean giggled. Logan gritted his teeth; something about that giggle always made him cringe. He felt sorry that Slim had to listen to it everyday, and wondered if she ever did that while they were in bed together. That would be enough to completely ruin the mood for me. "What are you two lookin' at that got her panties in a twist?" Ororo uncovered her ears just long enough to glare at him before standing up. Her chin rose as she 'humphed' indignantly in his direction and sat down on one of the couches, pretending to watch the news.  
  
"Funny you should put it in that way Logan, because we are looking at a Victoria's Secret catalogue." As soon as the name was mentioned, Ororo turned the volume of the television up, trying to block the conversation out. Logan arched a bushy eyebrow, as if asking, that's it. "It seems that Ororo does not share our passion for lacy lingerie." Jean was about to continue when a loud crack startled her.  
  
Ororo could bear it no longer, switching off the television, she slammed the remote on the glass coffee table, almost splitting the glass in half with her force. "Why must you put so much grave importance on such a simple act? Especially you men? Is there anything in there for you to wear?"  
  
Everyone was stunned by her outburst. Her lips were set in a line and she tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest defensively as she waited for a response from any of the three parties. "Well there is this revealing thong I saw that I would love to see on you Scott."  
  
"Oh no not after what happened last time." And just then, Scott remembered where he was. Looking around he found that Logan was completely disgusted, shaking his head slightly with his eyes scrunched closed as if trying to banish the image. Ororo stood erect and statue-still, her pouty mouth in a shocked o-shape.  
  
"Riiighht," she stepped back slightly from the couple, one eyebrow lifted in shock," but anyway before I got that disturbing image implanted in my mind." Jean giggled again and Scott didn't dare look in Ororo's direction. "But just consider my theory." Jean and the others nodded. "What is the point of buying those things?" Both  
  
of the men grinned. The act, going unnoticed by Ororo, earned a slight sigh of frustration. "Let me put this another way. Scott why do you have Jean buy those . . . those things." The emphasis on the word 'things' was one of clear abhorrence.  
  
"Now come on Ororo I think you're old enough to figure that particular question out." Thunder clapped outside, and Scott winced. Okay so maybe badgering her was not a good idea at the moment.  
  
"I do not appreciate being patronized Scott. What I meant is that you buy one of those skimpy little outfits, Jean struts for you for a couple of minutes and then the article of clothing, if it can even be called that, lands on the floor. There is no point."  
  
The room was silent. Jean had to agree with her on the point. However, what worried her was that her friend had actually thought about the issue, very thoroughly it seemed. "Well she does have a good point Scott, I suppose I will not have to buy these things anymore." Standing up she left the room, with a wide-mouthed Scott left behind.  
  
Casting one remorseful gaze at the magazine, he groaned when he noticed the outfit on page 13. "Thanks a lot Ororo, now what?"  
  
Smiling sympathetically at her dear friend, she patted his shoulder, all the while keeping her eyes focused away from the magazine. Her eyes quickly caught Logans, he hadn't said a single word throughout the whole ordeal, just watched her with an intense and slightly unnerving gaze. He always seemed to have the power to make her  
  
uneasy, and that fact alone made him almost unbearable to be around sometimes. This, was definitely one of those times. "Do not worry Scott. Jean enjoys looking at herself in those skimpy things probably even more than you do. She was only jesting with you." Grinning widely at the light quip at his girlfriends' vanity, he patted Ororo's hand and stood. "Now go to her. I am sure you two have plenty to discuss. Like which color suits her best." Chuckling he walked off, muttering something about fire engine red.  
  
The amusement from her face could not be hidden and the weather outside brightened considerably until her eyes drifted to the still open magazine. Moaning uncharacteristically, she brushed her hand across the tabletop, causing the incriminating object to fly off. The pages ruffled and fluttered before it hit the ground with a  
  
thud.  
  
Her body jumped when a movement came from the corner of the room, she had forgotten that Logan was still present. Without a word, he stealthily prowled up to her side, like a wolf hunting for prey. Her eyes narrowed. Who did he think he was anyway? He had no right to make her feel this way. And the anger surfaced again. Bringing her hands up to her head, she let her fingers massage her temples. What exactly was going on with her lately? Logan had never gotten to her like this before.  
  
Her eyes widened and she groaned inwardly when she saw Logan pick up the discarded leaves of paper. A silly boyish grin lit up his face and his eyes almost glowed with desire. She would have found that particular expression rather endearing on him if it weren't for the circumstances in which it appeared. Bracing herself against the table, she pushed her chair away and stood, without giving him a second glance. Somehow having him so close to her was playing with her nerves, she was starting to feel slightly light- headed. And of all the people to act this way around, she just knew that he could smell the reaction on her. Trying to save some of her dignity, she attempted to brush past him but let out a startled cry when he caught her wrist.  
  
Logan gazed at her questioningly and let her hand drop. "Did I hurt ya?" Since when had she been so sensitive to his touch? Ororo only shook her head, her teeth darting out to catch her full bottom lip. He almost growled. Didn't the woman know what an action like that did to him? Not only did it make her look damn sexy, it also brought his attention to her lips. And once his eyes drifted there, barely anything could pry his eyes away. He had found himself so many times, just staring at the delicious, gentle curve of them. How they would part when she let out a tiny puff of air, or how he could sometimes see the tip of her pink tongue.  
  
"Did you desire something of me Logan?" Right where she was standing, he could feel her breath lightly caressing his neck. Desire something? God how he loved to hear her speak. The gentle vibrations and intones of her voice shook him to the core of his being. With its silky, sultry flow that made anything she spoke sound so eloquent and beautiful, combined with the authority and knowledge of a true leader. He was positive that just her voice could cure all his nightmares, that if she cooed into his ear before he drifted off to sleep, he would be able to sleep a full night again. Did he desire something? Oh yes, he desired her. Desired to have her entangled with his body, murmuring his name, her voice laced with lust. Breathy and low. Desired to see her eyes glowing with the lightning that lived inside her when his hands roamed her body. He desired her to lose control with him, to set free the raging and boisterous spirit that thrived just below the surface of her goddess-like demeanor.  
  
There you go again. All these thoughts seemed to bounce around in his head, and to be frank it scared the shit out of him. He did have thoughts like this before, about Jean, but they had never been so strong. With Ororo just the slightest touch sent him spiraling into the crevices of his mind, exploring hot, passionate, untamed fantasies that left him panting for breath. You're not the only one who doesn't want to lose control darlin'. He knew the constant struggle in her head. The elements pulling her to shed the life of an X-Man and just live in the skies, let loose the boundaries that held her full powers at bay. Nature had pulled him the same way once, and it still chewed at the back of his brain sometimes. The same struggle, but two different faces. For him it was the feral beast, for her it was the weatherwitch, the goddess of the elements. There was always that fear that he would slip into the darkness, the insanity of the beast within.  
  
That is why he pushed her, always kept her an arms length away. With Jean it had been simple, he chased her because he knew he couldn't obtain her. However, with Ororo, somehow he knew she would give in to him, and accept the creature that lived within. In the end it would hurt her, HE would hurt her, and she didn't deserve the pain. So he annoyed her, pushed all the right buttons to almost make her hate him. Defense mechanisms 101. Marie had told him when she noticed his behavior. "You' only pushing her away because you' afraid you might find exactly what you a' looking fo'. And that's scares you sugah'." He had mumbled some incoherent phrase that she quickly brushed off. But he hadn't denied it, and she knew it. So for Marie it was obvious. The rough, tough bachelor had fallen hard.  
  
"Just because you don't get any darlin', doesn't mean ya have to ruin it for the rest of us. How would you know about any of this anyway?" Thunder boomed outside and he knew he had hit the nail right on the head. But instead of getting the usual rush of amusement from aggravating her, he felt guilt appear. When he caught her gaze, he didn't see the flash of anger or annoyance. Instead he saw something that cut into his heart like a knife. He saw sorrow, and pain.  
  
"Are you satisfied? Or do you want to see me burst into tears as well?" Her tone was as hard as steel, and cold enough to send chills down his spine.  
  
Sighing, defeated, he plopped into the chair nearest him and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Look Ro. I didn't mean anything by it. All I wanted to say was . . ." He was startled by her suddenly abrupt movement. Leaning back in his chair, he watched gingerly as she made her way to him.  
  
Okay so maybe it wasn't the wisest decision she had ever made, but somehow she felt compelled to prove herself to him. And there was only one way to make Logan believe something. Show it to him. Suddenly strength and courage surged through her. She stood above him, her arms at her side, staring down at him. He was mumbling something, what sounded like an apology. Logan always knew how to talk his way out of trouble. She shook her head, no talking this time.  
  
Grabbing him by the shirt collar, she lifted him up slightly, surprising him as well as herself. "Shut up," and before he could respond, she crushed her lips to his. Bending her knees, she settled herself on his lap and arched her hips forward. Spreading her thighs further, she slowly began to rock her hips against him, feeling the scratch of his zipper against her leggings. She felt his body jump and the slight tilt of the chair. Knowing full well that his senses were not so focused on his surroundings at the moment, she suddenly stood. With a satisfied  
  
smirk, she observed as Logan toppled backwards, landing ungracefully on the floor. "If you haven't noticed Logan, I am a woman." Blowing him a kiss, she turned on her heel and sauntered out of the den.  
  
Bewildered and slightly soar, Logan stood. His body stiffened when he realized that he was covered with her scent. Grumbling under his breath, he stripped his shirt off and made his way upstairs. Several people had heard the crash when he had fallen and peeked out of their doors at him curiously. Marie opened her mouth to say something to him but faltered when she noticed his expression. Not giving any of them a second glance, he swung his door open and slammed it violently behind him.  
  
What the hell was that about? Where had she gotten this sudden boldness? He growled lustfully and began to pace the small area of his room. Well after all he couldn't blame her, he had brought this upon himself. Her actions had been provoked. But why now? He always tried to provoke her, to push just the right buttons, but he had never gotten a reaction before. Why all of a sudden did she respond to his chiding remarks? And in that way. A kiss was the most unexpected rebuttal. Slapping him, or maybe even striking him with a lightning bolt would have been more her style. But a kiss? Not only that but the movements of her body, her hips gyrating against him. It was just mind-boggling.  
  
If you haven't noticed Logan, I am a woman. And what did that mean? He would have to be stripped of all his senses completely to not notice what she was. She was the embodiment of a woman. The sway of her walk, the intonations of her voice, her gentle touches. All of it radiated the natural grace and beauty of a woman. And then there were the small subtleties. He smiled.  
  
How wherever she went a light floral scent followed. The way she cried at a sappy love scene in one of those old romance movies. How she decorated her letters with squiggles and little flowers. The way she denied her fear of spiders, but even when it was just mentioned that a spider was near her, she would jump out of her skin. Her soft reassuring voice. The incredibly accurate womans intuition. How she always seemed to know what was bothering you. Her fluttering touch. And the way she always knew when someone needed to be comforted with caresses rather than with words.  
  
Those things and so much more made up a woman, and there was not a single man on this earth that could deny that she radiated pure femininity. Suddenly he found himself cursing that he could have made her doubt herself. That had never been his intention. "Marie was right. What I'm doin' is stupid. I should go apologize." But his courage faltered. It was highly doubtful that she would want to see him right now. "Probably would use me as a lightning rod first." Making his mind up to tell her first thing tomorrow morning, he dove into his pillows. However, sleep was not forthcoming, his mind was reeling. She kissed me . . . 


	2. Perplexed

She was infuriated. The air around her sparked with electricity as she paced the length of her room, back and forth. How dare he? Who did he think he was? Blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face she plopped down on her bed and looked down at her entwined hands. 

Okay so kissing him had been a bad idea. Especially since she could still smell him on her, still taste him on her lips. Logan was, male. That was the only way she could explain it. His taste was a mix of cigars, a slight amount of alcohol and his pure maleness. It was incredible, and addictive. And his smell of earth and nature and a bit of cologne that sent her head reeling. Intoxicating. She licked her lips. Oh goddess what have I gotten myself into.

She was never known for making rash decisions that is why Logan had been so stunned she was sure. What she had done even floored her when she thought about it. Soon after she had left the room, she heard him stomping to his bedroom. Her heart had nearly pounded out of her chest when she thought that he might confront her. But Logan was a smart man; he knew she was too upset to speak with him. However she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment that he didn't go after her. Letting out a frustrated sigh she scolded herself in the fact that she was making absolutely no sense. Either you want him to come to you or you don't. Which is it Ororo? She wanted him to come to her, definitely. 

Diving into her pillows she groaned slightly. Since when had her desire for Logan gotten so intense? It had never bothered her before. She had admitted to herself a long time ago, along with all the other women in the mansion that Logan was gorgeous. He was that tall dark and handsome bad boy that every woman swooned over on the movie screen. But it hadn't been just basic attraction that pulled her to him. Lust she could handle. This was different. Once she started to watch him around the mansion she found more and more things that made it harder for her to stay away. 

The way he treated Marie, with tenderness and kindness that only a father would display toward his daughter. Or how he would smile while watching the kids play basketball and enjoying themselves, but he would only do it when he knew he wouldn't get caught. The one time she had caught him smiling, he automatically returned to his usual scowl and made some rude comment. She had teased him for days about him losing his macho and intimidating persona and at one point he finally snapped.

She remembered that day perfectly, it was the first day she realized the control he had over her. She had made some comment about him starting to join in on chick flick night with the girls and barely had time to finish the statement before he lunged at her. Her body was pressed against the wall, with the heat and weight of his crushed against her front. Both of his hands were on either side of her body, trapping her between him and the wall. One of her hands moved to his arm in attempt to push him away but he stopped her with a single glance. "So you don't think I'm male and intimidating enough huh?" 

Licking her lips she had kept her gaze at the wall opposite them, not daring to look into his steely eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing became slightly labored. What was aggravating about the whole situation was that he knew what she was feeling. There was no use trying to hide it from him. "So if I'm not intimidating enough for you, why do I smell fear?" He traced his nose up the nape of her neck and to her ear, nuzzling it before nipping at her neck with his teeth. Her fingers involuntarily dug into his arm and she let a tiny moan evade her lips. 

His body has stiffened then, and he sniffed her once more. A look of perplexity washed over his usually scolding features and he arched an eyebrow at her before dropping his arms and letting her pass. Before she left the room she turned to look at him. "You're right Logan, you are male."

She knew why he had stopped the game he was planning to play with her. Logan hadn't expected to smell desire when touching her. And why would he? She never made any hinting toward the fact that she was attracted to him. In fact she usually stayed as far away from him as possible. Logan had always unnerved her, and she didn't like the feeling of uneasiness and lack of control that she experienced when in his presence. He tested her boundaries, and she was terrified that one of those days he would go too far. So staying away was the course of action she took. 

Well you royally screwed that up today goddess. Logan was sure to come question her about her actions, and honestly she didn't know if she could answer his prying questions. All she knew is that she had to stay away from him, for at least a little while. To get her thoughts in order, to think straight again. But she had a sinking feeling that when it came to him, her thoughts would never be as clear as she desired them to be. Ororo Munroe, you are falling hard. What the hell will you do now?    


	3. Pondering

"Ro." She continued walking. "Ro!" Grabbing her arm, he spun her around only to be met with a pair of cold Caribbean blue eyes. "Gonna kiss me again?" Her harsh features softened and a tiny smile spread over her lips. His tone was playful and good-natured, even slightly apologetic.

"Provoke me and I just might." Sticking her tongue out at him she laughed when he arched a curious eyebrow in her direction. "Is there something you wish to speak about Logan, because I have class in a few minutes. If you want we can talk while we walk." She smiled warmly at him and started to walk down the hallway. Logan fell in step with her and on a sudden whim took the books she was carrying out of her hands. 

Her head tilted to the side and she gazed at him curiously. This was a new turn of events. She never took Logan for the chivalrous type. Smiling to herself she shook her head in disbelief, he never failed to surprise her. The smile widened when he struggled to open the door for her. Biting her lip she placed her hand over his on the doorknob. "This is sweet Logan, but I think I'll get that." Flashing her a sheepish grin he followed her into the classroom. 

He dropped the books on the end of her desk and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest, watching her silently. Stretching her arms over her head she made a low pleasurable sound. "It's getting hot already, summer is almost here." With that she removed her blazer jacket, revealing a tight white tank top. His jaw dropped slightly as his eyes roamed her curves. Damn woman. Twisting her hair she held it up on the top of her head and turned to face him. 

She felt as her heart rate started to increase. His sweltering gaze was on her, sliding over her body. Biting her lip subconsciously she met his eyes for a brief second and then looked away, frightened by the intensity of emotions that hit her. The silence in the room was unbearable and it took all the strength she possessed not to fidget under his stare. And then she noticed his smug smile, and her eyes narrowed. He's such an arrogant jerk. Shooting a glare his way she started to make her way across the classroom. 

She tried to sweep past him but he place his hand on her stomach, stopping her. Turning her to face him he placed a finger under her chin and lifted it to gaze into her eyes. "Ro," he growled lustfully. And suddenly she felt his hands grazing over the curve of her hips, the sides of her body, his thumbs teasingly brushing the edge of her breasts. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he brought his hands up to cup her face. Ororo was thriving in the feel of him and she leaned forward, nuzzling her nose against his. Suddenly she felt empowered with the knowledge that she was making him want her. Catching his bottom lip with her teeth she nibbled on it, earning a feral growl. "Woman what are you doing to me." Clasping his hand in her snowy white tresses he tilted her head down and crushed his lips against hers, and then vaguely heard the bell ring.

"The kids will be coming in soon." She murmured against his lips but made no attempt to move. A disappointed growl rumbled through his chest as he removed his arms from around her. Flashing her a roughish grin he started to make his way out of the classroom just as the kids started piling in through the door. "Wait, Logan?" He turned to gaze at her. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about," she asked, a tiny smile playing on her lips. 

Shaking his head he chuckled underneath his breath. "How about I come up to your room later tonight and we can discuss it." He didn't miss the blush that colored her cheeks and it made him grin mischievously. "Why Ro, where is your mind today?" Her jaw dropped at his words. Letting out a full blown laugh he winked at her before closing the door. 

Ororo sat at her desk, hiding behind her book. Only after Logan had closed the door had she realized that the class was quietly watching the whole scene. When she had turned to her students they were all grinning teasingly. Groaning inwardly she gave them a reading assignment and told them to remain quiet for the rest of the class period. Now she stole a glance at the one person she was worried about. 

Marie was sitting at her desk, idly attempting to do her reading. However it was obvious her mind was somewhere else. It came as a shock to Ororo that when their eyes met Marie smiled at her warmly. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew what Logan meant to Marie, and she didn't want the girls heart to be broken because of what might be happening between her and Logan. That brought along another inward groan. She had to restrain herself from banging her forehead against her desk repeatedly. 

After her class she slipped away into the greenhouse. Thoughts were flying around inside her head at such speed that it made her dizzy and she needed some time to herself. Hardly anyone ever came up to the greenhouse, it was almost like her name was on it. Everyone knew this was her sanctuary, and they respected her space. **Now**, she sighed deeply, **what am I going to do about this.** When she was with him everything seemed so simple. Today in her class, while she was pressed against his body, that's all she thought about. Him and her, together. But as soon as the moment would he over, she would be plagued with questions and self-doubts. She wondered if Logan was having the same problem, or if she was just another nameless fling to him. **Goddess what am I going to do?** Searching for an answer she gazed up into the sky. As if someone was sending her a sign, a movement caught her eye and she found Logan waiting on her balcony. Sighing deeply she stood. **Well it's now or never Ororo.**


	4. Let's Have A Talk

"How did you get in here?" She questioned him, her hands resting on her hips. The scold on her lips didn't remain there for long when he shot her a debonair grin. Shaking her head in disbelief, one side of her lip quirked up in a smile.

"I have my ways." Stepping into her room he made himself comfortable on one of her chairs and watched her nonchalantly. His mouth turned up in a feral grin and he licked his canines as his eyes traced over her body.

Letting out an indignant huff she crossed her arms over her chest. Who did he think he was? Lounging about in her room like it was his territory. Giving him a single hard glare for measure she turned her back on him. "I'm going to change if you don't mind." 

Logan took out a cigar from his pocket and placed it in his mouth, "not at all darlin'." It was obvious that he had no intention of moving and when she gazed at him over her shoulder he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at her. Grabbing vehemently at her robe she stomped to her bathroom and slammed the door, infuriated by the sound of his low laughter. 

He was so incredibly aggravating, and he knew it too. She just knew that he acted like a pompous and overconfident ass just to get to her. **And it's working, so keep your cool.** She knew the display she had shown just now was incredibly childish, but she couldn't help it. There was just something about him that stripped her of her regal and aloof nature. A tiny smile tugged on her lips. To be completely honest with herself, most of the time she enjoyed it. 

Shaking her head in disapproval at her actions and thoughts she stripped off her shirt and skirt and wrapped her robe around her body. Opening the robe, she looked down at herself and frowned. A plain satin bra with matching panties. Nothing fancy, for her it was mostly comfort. Blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face she sighed. **I don't think I would even feel remotely comfortable in the lingerie Jean wears for Scott.** The woman had confidence, she had to admit. Not that she had any reason to consider herself not beautiful. She had been told many times, by many men that she was gorgeous. But her beauty was one of an exotic. Jean fit in more with the crowd, her beauty was normal, 'safe' as Logan had called it once. Men didn't always want to risk it and go with the unusual, the beauty that didn't fit the mold. Letting out another sigh she tied the sash of her robe and pinned her hair atop her head in a messy bun, some loose wisps of hair framing her face. **Well I can't avoid him any longer.**

When she stepped back into the room, she was pleasantly surprised and amused when Logans jaw dropped and his cigar fell to the floor. Giggling slightly she winked at him. "Like what you see mountain man?" **Mountain man**, she scrutinized herself inwardly, **where the hell did that come from?** It was obvious Logan was thinking the same thing, his eyebrows lifted in curiosity. 

"Darlin', I think you would strike me down with a lightning bolt if you knew what I was thinkin'." He was pleased to hear her laugh at the comment. 

"I thought you were a man that likes to live dangerously?" She arched her eyebrow at him, making it purposely seem like a challenge. 

His grin was wide and his eyes shone with mischief. It was obvious he was starting to enjoy the game. When he stood up she took a startled step back, not expecting the action. That only made his grin wider as he stalked up to her, as if a hunter nearing his prey. "I was thinkin' that the way you look now is exactly how you would look in the morning, right after a nice long night with me." Red colored her cheeks as he stepped closer, backing her up until she was lightly pressed against the wall. "except," he stopped and stayed silent for a moment, increasing her anticipation, "your hair would be wild." With that said he reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair, making it cascade down over her shoulders. Clasping his hands in the strands he stroked them and watched as her eyes fluttered slightly and the muscles in her arms tensed as she clenched her hands. "And your robe would be off one shoulder." He lifted his hand and pushed the sleeve off, revealing mocha colored skin. Slowly he began to trace circles on her skin with his thumb. "And you definitely wouldn't be wearing this." His finger slipped under the strap of her bra and down until he was tracing the top of her breast. 

Fascinated, he watched her reaction. Her back was arched into his touch, her eyes were closed tightly. Biting her lip, it was obvious she was trying to keep herself under control. But her body gave her away. He could feel her increased heart rate, the heat her body emitted. However much to his dismay his body was doing the same. It was amazing, she hadn't even touched him and his senses were on code red for her. Leaning forward he nuzzled her exposed neck and place open-mouthed kisses up the length of her throat and over her jawline. When his mouth found the spot behind her ear she was lost. "We're not going to be doing any talking are we?" She moaned out as her hands grasped his shoulders.

Logan chuckled and nibbled on her ear lightly. "Not a chance darlin'. Any complaints." She could only whimper in response. "I'm plannin' a long night for you." 


	5. In Your Arms

            Sighing deeply she let her body sink into the steaming hot water. The mountains of bubbles covered her body entirely and she leaned her head back against the edge of the tub. Another, more tortured sigh as she pinned her hair on top of her head. For a moment she imagined that it was his fingers brushing through her hair, like they had been only minutes before. Tracing her own neck gently, she closed her eyes to remember the heat of his kisses. **Planning a long night for you. **His husky voice echoed in her head. It was driving her insane, yet she continued to replay every single detail. The warm orange glow that the setting sun cast on his skin. His face slightly covered by shadow. The shimmering of his eyes, storm cloud gray. 

            She looked up at the ceiling and narrowed her eyes in a glare. Why did Jean have to show up right then? Calling out Logan's name. How did she know where he was anyway. And what was so damn important that she needed him right then. After he left she threw herself on the bed and hugged her pillow. She felt like crying, or punching something. Maybe someone. Instead she decided to take a bath. And here she was, torturing herself with thoughts of him. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. 

            "Thinking about me darlin'" 

            Her body jumped and her eyes snapped open. There he was again, in the doorway. His body illuminated by the light glow of the candles she had around her room. Powerful arms crossed over his bare chest. Jean-clad and bare foot. He looked so beautiful to her that she almost thought she was imagining it all. "I , I didn't think you would be coming up again tonight." She cursed herself inwardly for her voice faltering.

            He made his way slowly to her, and sat down on a stool next to her tub. "We have something to talk about darlin', and I wasn't leaving until we had that talk."

            She smiled gently, "we weren't doing much talking Logan." She felt herself grow more relaxed when she saw his broad grin. "However, I do think a talk is necessary. Things haven't exactly been," she paused to find the right word, chewing on her lower lip, "normal lately." She ended the statement there, when all she wanted was to say all she felt for him. Wanted to scream that she had fallen in love with him. That all she wanted was to spend this night in his arms, feeling him caress her like he had done earlier. Desired so much to tell him that she didn't care about his shady past, about the fact that he made her lose control. She wanted to embrace all of that, all of him. Help him fight his demons, his fears, and help him fill all those empty spots in his heart with memories of them, together. 

            Her mind was in so much turmoil that she almost missed what he had said. But it was impossible for it to be true. He couldn't have said what she thought he had. "Ro, you listening." She felt his hand brush her cheek and when she looked up at him, his eyes were filled with worry and fear, and also…love. "I love you Ororo. I don't know when it happened, but it did. And I want you to know I never meant to make you feel like less of a woman. If anything you are the most amazing woman of . . ."

            Before he could finish his sentence, she lifted herself out of the tub and brought her lips to his in a soft luxurious kiss. "Logan how could you think that. You're the only man that has made me feel like a true woman. You make me whole. And I love you too." His arms wrapped around her and before she knew it he was lifting her out of the tub and spinning her in joy. Laughter filled the bathroom and she held on to her newfound love for dear life. When he placed her feet on the ground she nearly fainted from the mix of emotions his eyes possessed. 

            Taking her hand he guided her into the bedroom and she gasped when she saw the bed covered in rose petals and a dark green silk item of clothing on the bed. Coming closer she realized it was a lace teddy, strategically chosen from the Victoria Secret catalogue. Giving him a mock scowl she picked up the catalogue that now lay on her nightstand. As she thumbed through it she felt his warm arms wrap around her body. "I guess now you have use for it." He mumbled into her hair gently, as his hand skimmed up and down her body. 

            She smiled sweetly at him and she turned to face him. Wrapping her arms around him she snuggled into his chest. "Yes it does seem so. But tonight we have no use for it." Her fingers started to undo his shirt. "Tonight I just want to sleep in your arms, and I want to feel your skin against mine." Logan didn't argue, just watched as she undressed him. When she was done he brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them gently. Then scooping her up in his arms he placed her under the covers. He smiled gently at the sight of her. Her eyes were fluttering and he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than her angelic sleepy face. Slipping into bed with her, he wrapped his protective arms around her body and closed his eyes. And for the first time ever, he slept, and no nightmares came. 


End file.
